


O Come All Ye Faithful

by Geronimoandbemagnificent



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Bottom Dan, Dan Howell - Freeform, Danisnotonfire x Amazingphil, Danisveryjealous, Dom/sub, Dominant!Dan, Fluff, Frottage, Hickeys, I CAROL AT CHRISTMAS, I am so sorry, I'M NEVER GONNA BE ABLE TO SEE THIS SONG THE SAME AGAIN, Lemon, M/M, No shame, PWP, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, Porn, Porn What Plot, RPF, Smut, Top Phil, christmas day in the life of Phil and dan, dan x phil, danisnotonfire - Freeform, day in the life of phil and dan, dominant!phil, idek, phan fluff at the end?, woof - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geronimoandbemagnificent/pseuds/Geronimoandbemagnificent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to <i>The</i> Tyler Oakley dictionary, 'Woof' is what you say if you see someone attractive on the street. And that's just what a guy did to Phil while filming the Christmas Day in the Life of Phil and Dan video.</p><p>Apparently, Dan has a jealous and possessive side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Come All Ye Faithful

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you thank you **t h a n k you** [cafephan](http://archiveofourown.com/users/cafephan) and [Burning_Up_A_Sun](http://archiveofourown.com/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun) for beta-ing my story like seriously IDEK where this story would be without them (probably in my drafts tbh)
> 
> I am in NO WAY stating this is what happened, I'm just having fun with an idea that popped into my head at 3 am one night.

"And so the trek to our apartment begins," Dan said, focusing the camera on Phil's ass as they clambered up the stairs.   
  
Dan concluded that he was going to kill Phil.

Actually, he decided this on the Underground back home, when they’d taken a break from filming the video. Phil looked at him with a glint of mischief in his eyes, already predicting what was to come.  
  
Phil's ego had been swollen all day, ever since the not exactly unattractive man had the audacity to woof in Phil's— _his Phil’s_ —ear. And goddammit that was the perfect mixture of annoying and just enough sexy to turn Dan on.  
  
Not that he could do anything about his…sticky situation, nor could Phil.  
  
They were filming, and in public.  
  
And Phil knew what the encounter with the man did to Dan as well, the bastard. Phil spent the rest of the day running his hands through his hair, biting his bottom lip when he was behind the camera, just to throw Dan off his train of thought when their eyes locked. Which happened far too frequently to be seen as _“just-friends”_ by their audience.

Phil unlocked the door, saying something to Dan about having to _"put up our Christmas decorations before we visit my mum for the Holidays,"_ and made his way to the lounge. 

  
"I believe that was a successful trip around London." Phil began, his back to Dan as he set their bags down, still keeping the façade he used whilst he was on camera. He stood up and came face to face with a very determined, very confident Dan Howell. "Oh, hello, didn't see yo-"  
  
"Bedroom. _Now_." Dan leaned down, his voice low and husky in Phil’s ear as he set their camera on the table in the lounge. A blush crept up Phil's neck, his heart beating faster.   
  
"Yes, sir. Whatever for?" Phil feigned innocence, failing to hold back a smirk as he felt a strong hand on the small of his back, guiding him toward their room.   
  
Dan pressed Phil against their door the second they stepped in their room, clenching his fists and using every ounce of self control he had not to rip Phil’s clothes off.

“Shirt off. _Now_.” Dan ordered. Phil shimmied out of his jumper and shirt, tossing them across the room as casual as ever with just the undertone of urgency and haste. Dan leaned down after following suit to kiss Phil's neck, stopping to bite the sensitive skin then soothe it with his lips. Phil choked back a moan, stretching his head to the side to give Dan more access. 

Dan pulled away to observe red ring that tinged Phil's pale skin. He ran the pad of his thumb over the cool skin, earning a soft moan from Phil. That’d be a hickey later that they both would regret later, but Phil couldn’t find it in himself to care.  
  
"You're. Mine." He growled under his breath, his free hand drawing circles on the skin above Phil's waistband. He kissed a line down Phil's neck to his chest.    
  
"Is this about- _oh God_ -the man, Daniel?" Phil said in an amused tone, moaning softly as Dan flicked his tongue over Phil's nipple. "Are you jealous?"  
  
"Shut up." Dan bit Phil’s nipple gently, moving his hand down to palm Phil.  
  
" _Shit_ ," Phil moaned, losing the thought. His head thumped against the door as he bucked into Dan's hand, relishing in the friction he received.

"Yours," Phil sighed, threading his fingers through Dan's hair. he replaced the hand palming Phil for his hips, grinding against Phil. Phil bit his lower lip, gripping Dan’s hair. Dan let out a groan and smirked, leaning forward to press his lips against Phil's once more.  
  
"Wait a second," Phil placed a hand on Dan's chest right before their lips connected, pushing him back gently. Dan raised an eyebrow, confused.   
  
"Are you okay?" Dan asked, resting his hand on Phil's arm. His worried expression fell when he saw a mischievous glint in Phil's eyes, alerting him of two things:

Yes, Phil is okay, and Dan was fucked.   
  
In every sense of the word.

And just like that, the positions changed.   
  
"This _is_ about that man who woofed in my ear, isn't it?" Phil said in Dan's ear, his voice low and sultry. Somehow, Phil made a sentence that should have sounded stupid the sexiest thing Dan ever heard.  
  
"I-I-" Dan stuttered, cheeks flushing a gentle pink out of embarrassment and arousal from his dominant Phil.  
  
" _Answer me_." Phil demanded, smirking as he already knew the answer. Dan's mouth went dry as he locked eyes with Phil, nodding quickly.   
  
"I can't hear you, Daniel,” he said, pushing Dan onto their bed. Dan’s back the black and grey duvet, never losing eye contact with Phil. The springs of their bed creaked under the immediate addition of weight.   
  
"Maybe," Dan said, covering his eyes with his arm, the other entangled itself in the dark blue sheets. Phil straddled Dan's thigh, placing a hand on either side by Dan’s head.  
  
"You're jealous, aren't you?" Phil growled into his ear.  “You couldn't wait until we'd finished filming the entire video to assert your ownership of me," he whispered into Dan's ear, his mouth so close that his lips grazed over its shell.   
  
“And now, it's _my_   _turn_ ,” he smirked, seeing Dan's blush raging across his face. Dan let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding, and nodded slightly into his shoulder, head turned away from Phil.

“Yes sir,” he bit his lip, trying to hold back a smile. Phil hooked his finger under Dan's chin, turning Dan's head to face him. Phil smirked at him as soon as they made eye contact.   
  
"I love you," he said, cupping Dan's flushed cheeks and smashed their lips together. Dan ran his blunt nails over Phil's back, causing Phil to let out a sigh. He took Phil's lower lip between his teeth and sucked before letting it snap back.  
  
Phil immediately stole another kiss, this time open-mouthed and hot, grinding his hips down at the same time.   
  
"Oh my- _fuck_ -God," Dan pulled away, losing the ability to speak as Phil's lips nipped his jaw, then moved to suck at his neck.   
  
"I'm yours," Phil mumbled against the skin on Dan's neck. Dan gasped, feeling the sensual graze of Phil's lips, a complete opposite to the hotter drag he'd felt prior. Phil lifted his head to catch Dan's eyes.   
  
"I'm yours. Always have been, always will be." He latched his lips onto Dan's collarbone. Dan moaned loudly, his hand moving up to grip Phil's hair.   
  
"Phil Lester, I love you too and if- _oh fuck_ -if you don't undo my _fucking_ jeans- _Jesus_ -now, I'm going to come in them," he groaned out, rolling his hips against Phil's.   
  
"Begging so soon? You must be desperate," Phil cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. He pressed a kiss to Dan's lips before moving down to unbuckle the belt and button of Dan's jeans. He pulled them down at an agonizingly slow pace, much to Dan's disdain.  
  
"Stop _teasing me_ , God-" he whimpered as Phil kissed the skin above the waistband of Dan's boxers.   
  
" _Fuck_ ," Dan whined. Phil obliged, pulling Dan's boxers down swiftly. He leaned over and grabbed the bottle of lube from their bedside drawer. He popped open the cap and lathered a good amount on his hands to warm it up.   
  
"Shit," Phil mumbled, looking at his skinny jeans, that were still on his body. Dan sat up and moved close to Phil. He unbuckled Phil's belt quickly. He fumbled with the button on his jeans, pulling them down quickly. He cupped Phil, palming him gently.  
  
" _Shit_ ," Phil moaned as he rolled his hips into Dan's palm. Dan hooked his hands behind Phil's head, pulling him down into a kiss. He yanked Phil's boxers down before laying down again, his heart thumping in anticipation.   
  
Phil raised an eyebrow, inserting a finger into Dan, whose body jolted and arched up at the new, pleasurable contact.  
  
"Jesu- _Phil_ -" A whimper broke Dan's sentence as Phil inserted another finger into him. Dan found it increasingly difficult not to grind down on Phil, especially when he added another finger and began scissoring.

  
"Phil, fuck me now before I come." Dan said, his voice lowering in pitch. Phil giggled. He reached over to grab the condom, ripping it open and placing it on himself. His shaky fingers fumbled to uncap the tube, squeezing more onto his hands. He pumped his dick a couple times, biting back moans as he slicked the lube onto himself.  
  
He lined up to Dan and pressed in, moving his hips to press against Dan's prostate. Dan quickly let out a yell and an _"oh my fucking God, again, please."_ They fell into an experienced rhythm quickly. Phil reached down to stroke Dan, taking notice of how the man looked so beautiful under him. Dan’s hands entangled themselves into the sheets, pulling slightly when Phil pushed against his prostate.   
  
It wasn't long before Dan let out a string of curses, coming into Phil's hand. His body lurched forward as he clenched around Phil, sending him over the edge. Phil dragged out Dan's name as he came, bending over to press kisses to his lover's neck.  
  
Phil pulled out of Dan, then reached to grab a tissue out of the box on the table to wipe his hand. He lay down next to Dan, wrapping his arms around his waist.   
  
"I'm yours," Phil said, burying his nose into Dan's hair, now curled from sweat.  
  
"I'm yours," Dan answered, resting his hands on Phil's.  
  
"Hey Dan?" Phil said after a moment of silence.   
  
"Yeah?" He said.   
  
"We still have like, the second half of our video to film."  
  
"Eh, we can film that tomorrow."

***

It wasn’t until Phil uploaded the footage to Final Cut Pro that he had a very vulgar, very loud audio and visual file of the night’s events. He smirked, dragging the file into the folder entitled “ _reference_ ”.

“Wait till Dan sees this,” he laughed to himself as he began to edit his video. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated <33333 thank you!!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr,](https://maggieisnotacat.tumblr.com) [instagram,](https://instagram.com/maguirebenton/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/maguirebenton) and [ come take a peek at my Youtube channel! ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC79sXkEBXUdDeg8UTYKxHVQ?sub_confirmation=1&feature=iv&src_vid=_FEnvB4OTfE&annotation_id=annotation_2060573417)


End file.
